Pokemon, the Next Generation: episode 2
by AshKetchum'sGrrl100
Summary: episode 2 of "Pokemon, the Next Generation"


Pokemon: The Next Generation

episode 2: John and Jerry Catch Pokemon

The morning after the three friends made it to Sandgem Town, they packed up their stuff and grabbed some breakfast. "Come on, guys, we gotta go," Ashley said. "Come on, Pikachu, Chimchar," Ashley said as Pikachu jumped on her shoulder and Chimchar jumped on her head. "Come on, Pikachu, Piplup," John said as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and Piplup jumped on his head. "Come on, Turtwig," Jerry said.

As they were walking through the forest, John noticed a male Starly fly by. "I think I'll catch that Starly," John said. "Go, Pikachu!" John said. "Use thunderbolt!" John commanded. Pikachu's cheeks then produced electric sparks, and Pikachu created a yellow beam of electricity that came from it's body and made a direct hit, which was super effective against flying types like Starly. Starly was so weakened that it became paralyzed and unable to move. "Go, pokeball!" John said. After falling to the ground and shaking a few times, it stopped. John had made his first capture. "Yeah! I got Starly!" John said as he held his newly capture Starly's pokeball up in the air. "Congratulations, bro," Ashley said, walking up to him. "Yeah," Jerry said. "Come on, we have to get to Oreburgh by tomorrow morning," Ashley said as she ran ahead of the boys. "Ok, we're coming," John said. "So, which one of you is going to fight the gym leader first?" John said. "Why don't you go first, Ashley?" John said. "Thanks, Jerry," Ashley said. "So, since the Oreburgh gym is all rock types, you wanna borrow my Piplup for tomorrow's battle?" John said to Ashley. "Sure, thanks," Ashley said. As they continued walking, Jerry noticed a Murkrow, which was male, flying by. A Murkrow was a small bird that almost resembled a witch. It has black feathers, a yellow beak that resembles a witch's hat, and yellow feet. It's feather crest resembles a witch's hat, and it's tail resembles the end of a broom. It has eyes in the shape of a semi-circle, and red pupils on the inside. It was male because the feather crest on it's head. "Oh, cool. A Murkrow. I think I'll catch it, but Turtwig has a type disadvantage against flying types," Jerry said. "Here, use Pikachu," Ashley said. "Okay, thanks. Go, Pikachu!" Jerry said. "Use thunderbolt!" Jerry said. The same result came as the one when John caught Starly. "Go, pokeball," Jerry said. The pokeball then fell to the ground and shook a few times. It then stopped, and Jerry made his first capture. "All right, I got it," Jerry said, smiling down at his pokeball, containing his new pokemon. Now all three kids each had a flying type. Just ahead, Ashley noticed a town. "Hey, there's Oreburgh City!" "We finally made it!" John said.

They then arrived at the Oreburgh Pokemon center. "Nurse Joy, can you heal our pokemon?" Jerry said as he and John walked up to the desk. "Sure," Joy said. She then took Piplup, Pikachu, Turtwig, and the pokeballs containing John's new Starly and Jerry's new Murkrow. "I gotta call Dad," John said. "Me too, Jerry said. "Hi, Dad," John said when Ash picked the phone up on the other end of the line. "Hi, son, how are you?" Ash said. "Great. I caught a Starly today," John said. "Well, I'm very proud of you." "John caught a Murkrow today, too." Well, tell him I'm very happy for him," Ash said. "Is Mom there?'" "Yes. Let me get her," Ash said. "Dawn, John's on the phone," Ash said as he called Dawn over. "Hi, Sweetie, how are you?" Dawn said. "I'm fine. I caught a Starly today," John said. "That's wonderful!" Dawn said. "Well, I gotta go. My pokemon are all healed," John said. "Okay, goodnight Sweetie," Dawn said. "Goodnight Mom," John said. He then hung up, recollected his pokemon, and the three kids went to bed. "Goodnight, guys. Tomorrow's my big gym battle against Roark," Ashley said.

The next day, they woke up and headed over to the gym. They then knocked on the door, and the doors opened. "Welcome to the Oreburgh Gym!" Roark, the gym leader said, welcoming the three kids. "My name is Roark. I am the leader of the Oreburgh gym. May I ask who my challenger is today?" Roark was a young 18 year old man with long burgandy hair and burgandy eyes, and skin of a light color. He wore a red pick helmet with a small flashlight built into the front, a black shirt with a gray jacket with short sleeves and yellow rims, white gloves with yellow cuffs, gray pants with pockets with yellow stripes, and black boots with red soles. "I'm Ashley Ketchum. You probably know my father, Ash Ketchum," Ashley said. "Ah, yes, I remember him. He beat me with his Turtwig," Roark said. "Well, as his daughter, I challenge you to a gym battle, following in my father's footsteps," Ashley said. "Well, as a gym leader, I must accept your challenge," Roark said. "Follow me to the field."

On the field, the two trainers stood on opposite ends of the field. The referee stood in the middle. "All right, this battle between Ashley Ketchum and Roark the gym leader is about to begin. Each side has the use of three pokemon and the match is over when either side's three pokemon is unable to battle. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon!" the referee announced. "Come on, sis! You can do it!" John shouted from the bleachers. "Hey, thanks bro," Ashley said, looking over at the bleachers.

Will Ashley win her first badge? Stay tuned to find out.

to be continued


End file.
